


A courtly Visit

by rayonfrozenwings



Series: renee celebrates 1K (on tumblr) by writing from follower prompts [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses - Freeform, ACOTAR - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, bat boys - Freeform, renee celebrates 1k, vassa x mor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: Started from a Writer Prompt.I have written the start of "a courtly visit" to the Winter Court where things are a little different to what we know. Emissaries are all gathered to make plans for the future now the wall has come down, and maybe a little courtly intrigue on the side and romances developing.It is a Mor / Vassa Romance, but I am unsure if it will continue - So heads up about that before you get too hooked.Prompt from laces-of-life on Tumblr as a part of My 1K Celebration."Morrigan and Vassa. Just, anything. Fluffy or steamy or silly or interacting with our three favorite bat boys. They're my personal favorite completely uncannon otp that I dreamt up and they're perfect and now I'm silently screeching like a pterodactyl inside. （ノ○Д○）ノ＝＝＝┠"





	A courtly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely Pose I tried to start something and make this possible more than just an uncannon otp. Because apparently i'm crazy and need to see how characters might get to this point. So there is a teeny bit of bat boys at the start and the potential for more Mor x Vassa down the line if I keep writing - you know me I get distracted, but I do like this idea or Mor meeting so many people away from the inner circle. :) So this is like the meet-cute.

The winter court was beautiful all year round, crystals dangling from trees like a perpetual winter solstice. Mor knew that when winter actually fell it was more beautiful and more dangerous than any other court. The white fluffy animals easily distracted fae from other dangers that lurked here. Her familiar escort, Azriel and Cassian were flying overhead and Rhysand riding in the carriage beside her. Mor had a whole new wardrobe commissioned for this trip and the trunks of shoes and dresses and jewels were attached to the back of the carriage, sometimes you had to travel the slow way to be more comfortable at the other end.

Stones hit the window and then a moment later it was covered in snow. “Do you think they will ever grow up?” Mor asked Rhys, he smiled and winnowed away. Swearing and Loud noises exploded from the air above the carriage. She looked to the ceiling and leaned back in her seat.

“Rhys don't be a dick! We were having fun” Cassian howled.

“Now i’m having fun!” he called back.

Mor couldn't see exactly what was going on but it seemed her escort slowly became quieter as if they were falling behind the carriage. Popping her head out of the window she could see the three illyrians having an impromptu snowball fight. Mor sat back and listened to the rolling of the wheels and the horses hooves. It wasn’t relaxing per say, but some time to herself was always appreciated.

She started planning things in her head for the weeks to come. Talks between the courts would be opening again and representatives from each arriving soon. Mor was to represent the night court and it’s interests, she couldn’t remember who each high lord had chosen as their delegates, but at least there would be a few familiar faces, she expected Cressida from summer, cousin to the High Lord Tarquin, and Lucien said he would also attend in one of his letters to Feyre. Although Tamlin had not officially asked him. No one knew who would arrive from spring - if anyone, and Lucien couldn’t abandon the people he had spent so much time with. Jurian and Vassa were to represent the Human lands on each continent, those who were south of the wall now looking to Jurian for support in understanding this new post-wall-world.

Oh what a tricky web would be woven, she should be alright - Mor was good at reading a room, years of practice at trying not to give too much away. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, the fur lined gown she had chosen not nearly as warm as it was an hour ago.

A snowball flew at the window again.

She called for the carriage to stop and jumped out, skirts getting in the way, she shouldn’t have tried to fit in. The winter court fashion had far too many layers. Viv had already told her it was unnecessary, that she could wear her night court clothes and they would have all the fires burning, but a good excuse to go shopping should never be wasted. Feyre and herself had found the most beautiful damask and silk fabrics in red that worked so well with her furs but right now, it was hindering her ability to reign in the boys and smash them into the ground. Mor bent down and picked up the snow, cupping it in her hand. Shaping it as she walked to the tree line, she scoped out where each boy was. With a step, the darkness engulfed her and swarmed around; she threw the ball before winnowing to her next victim.

“Ahhh Damn it Mor! That’s cheating! Even Rhys knows that’s cheating!” yelled Cassian from behind a tree as Mor re-appeared across the road. Azriel turned towards her in defeat, sensing her with his skill or his shadows, hands up he dropped the snowball.

“I concede,” he said, obviously hoping she would spare him from the new ball in her hands.

The corner of his lip tweaked and she threw her snowball hard at the tree behind her.

“Fuck! - Mor!” Rhysand said as he lost his balance and fell back into the snow bank behind the tree. 

Azriel’s laughter carried across the quiet roadside where only the horses breathing seemed to remain.

“Mor, you never play fair, you can’t change the rules.” Cassian said as he walked up behind Azriel from where he himself was hit.

“I didn’t know the rules! Hurry up, I don’t need you three in my space at court, the sooner you drop me off the better.” She stalked back the the carriage, slamming the door behind her.

\--

Court was everything Vassa expected and more. The whole place was full of evergreen and berries from trees, large candles for dramatic effect throughout the main hall. She had expected a very cold castle with little or no decoration like the other castles she had been in - before and after the war - But this one was full of ancient stones that whispered happy stories of times long gone and bright tapestries and drapery to enhance every corner.

Lucien was talking to Jurian and herself about how much of the High Lord’s belongings were hidden by Viviane and her troops and how they had managed to keep the heart of the Winter court safe from Amarantha. As well as they could anyway. Ever the courtier he excelled in this place. Vassa was always the wild queen, the one who should not be around the mortal queens' guests, it had almost been a blessing; being the firebird. But the wheel of life was turning for her once more, and while they found a way out of her curse she would attend court here in the heart of Prythian.

Laughter echoed down the hall and Jurian and Lucien quickly turned and went down another hallway leaving Vassa to see who was laughing. Mor appeared, her satin slippers peeping our from her dress as she walked down the hall. The beautiful red gown adorned with white collar and cuffs to draw attention to her elegant hands and neck. Vassa smiled and welcomed her, now understanding why the other two were quickly away. Court dynamics would be very strange indeed.

“Good evening Morrigan, I didn’t realise you would be joining us, I think Lucien has been keeping me in the dark.” Pointing at the night sky through the window, Vassa smiled at the fae next to Mor and then warmly embraced her, giving her shoulders a little squeeze.

“Interesting. I wonder who else he is keeping secret from you. Have any enemies?” her words silky in that manner that court attendance seemed to demand. She gave Vassa a friendly nudge and invited her to join her on her walk, “I am here as a night court representative, but I must admit I do not know everyone who will be attending.”

Vassa walked with her, still admiring the tapestries but also leaving lingering looks towards Mor herself. She was beautiful and graceful and could easily slit a man’s throat, a perfect sort of woman.

“That sounds like you'll have very busy days - you must join us for dinner one night. I am unable to attend court during the day due to my … other form… but the nights are the best time to talk anyway.” Vassa had fallen back into courtly graces fast than she thought was possible.

“I’d like that, though your companions and I are still testing the waters, maybe the first dinner could just be us?”

Vassa beamed, her eyes lighting up, “That would be wonderful, it is always nice to get another perspective.” and the ladies enjoyed their stroll into the night.


End file.
